Capacitive sensing devices are widely used in modern electronic devices. For example, capacitive sensing devices have been employed in music and other media players, cell phones and other communications devices, remote controls, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and the like. These capacitive sensing devices are often used for touch based navigation, selection, or other functions. These functions can be in response to one or more fingers, styli, other objects, or combination thereof providing input in the sensing regions of respective capacitive sensing devices. However, there exist many limitations to the current state of technology with respect to capacitive sensing devices.